1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split-type connector and connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-241801 discloses a split-type connector assembly for gathering ends of an automotive wiring harness laid along a plurality of independent paths and connecting the gathered ends with a piece of equipment or the like. This connector assembly includes a first connector for gathering the ends of the wiring harness and a second connector provided at a mating side. The first connector has a frame-shaped holder with open front and rear surfaces and auxiliary connectors that are inserted into the holder. The second connector includes a receptacle for accommodating the first connector.
The split-type connector assembly preferably has a retainer to lock the auxiliary connectors in the holder of the first connector and to detect whether the auxiliary connectors are mounted properly in the holder. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-106665 discloses a retainer mechanism for doubly locking terminal fittings inserted into a connector housing and detecting whether the terminal fittings have been inserted to proper positions.
The auxiliary connectors are mounted into the holder with the retainer held at a partial locking position. The retainer then is moved to a full locking position to engage and lock the auxiliary connectors. Any auxiliary connector that is mounted incompletely interferes with the retainer and prevents the retainer from being pushed to the full locking position. The retainer projects from the outer surface of the holder when the retainer is at the partial locking position and the projecting portion of the retainer interferes with the opening edge of the receptacle when the first connector is connected with the second connector.
Improperly mounted auxiliary connectors are detected by the interference of the retainer and the receptacle when the first connector is connected with the second connector. Such an interference also can detect that the retainer was not pushed from the partial locking position to the full locking position even though all of the auxiliary connectors are mounted properly.
The receptacle usually is made of a synthetic resin to provide the required insulating property. Thus, an external force exerted on the receptacle will deform the receptacle to at least a small degree.
An attempt may be made to force the holder into the receptacle while the auxiliary connectors are mounted improperly. Thus, the receptacle may be pushed by the projecting portion of the retainer and may deform away from the outer surface of the holder. As a result, the holder may be fit into the receptacle despite the fact that the retainer is held at the partial locking position.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent a retainer from being fit into a receptacle when the retainer is at a partial locking position.
The invention relates to a split-type connector with auxiliary connectors fit into a holder. The holder has a retainer that is movable between a first position where the mounting of the auxiliary connectors is permitted and a second position where the auxiliary connectors are locked. A portion of the retainer projects from the holder and interferes with an opening edge of a receptacle of a mating connector when the retainer is at the first position or at a position between the first and second positions. Restricting means on the outer peripheral surface of the holder engage a mating restricting means of the mating connector for preventing the receptacle from being deformed away from the outer surface of the holder.
The restricting means ensures that the retainer will not deform the receptacle sufficiently for the holder to fit into the receptacle when the retainer is prevented from moving to the second position. Accordingly, the portion of the retainer that projects from the holder contacts the opening edge of the receptacle and detects that the auxiliary connectors are mounted improperly and that the retainer is left at the first position.
The restricting means preferably comprises at least one groove having an undercut cross section and at least one mating rib. For example, the restricting means may comprise a trapezoidal dovetail groove and a trapezoidal rib. Additionally, the restricting means preferably is provided on a side of the holder where the retainer is mounted.
The retainer may inadvertently be moved to the second locking position before the auxiliary connectors are mounted. Thus, at least one of the retainer and the auxiliary connectors preferably has returning slanted surfaces for pushing the retainer from the second position to the first position in the process of mounting the auxiliary connectors into the holder. Accordingly, the retainer is pushed out of the mounting paths of the auxiliary connectors and is brought to the partial locking position by the returning slanted surfaces. As a result, the mounting operation of the auxiliary connectors is not hindered.
An operator may forget to push the retainer to the second position after all of the auxiliary connectors are mounted properly. Thus, a guiding slanted surface preferably is provided on at least one of the portion of the retainer that projects from the holder when the retainer is at the first position and the inner side of the opening edge of the receptacle. The receptacle pushes the retainer to the second position as the holder is fit into the receptacle due to the inclination of the guiding slanted surface. The receptacle cannot deform away from the holder at this state. Accordingly, the retainer can be pushed securely to the second position. However, the retainer cannot be pushed to the second position if any of the auxiliary connectors are mounted improperly. Therefore, the opening edge of the receptacle and the portion of the retainer that projects from the holder contact each other. The receptacle is prevented from deformation away from the outer surface of the holder. As a result, the projecting portion of the retainer interferes with the opening edge of the receptacle and prevents the holder from being fit into the receptacle.
Engaging grooves are formed at the lateral ends of the holder or the receptacle and engage with guide ribs that project down from lateral ends of the other of the holder and the receptacle.
An operable member, such as a lever, preferably is provided for assisting or performing the connection of the two connectors.
The holder preferably comprises a plurality of mount spaces into which respective auxiliary connectors are to be mounted. One or more partition walls separate the mount spaces. The restricting means preferably are at positions substantially corresponding to the partition walls.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.